Do you remember me?
by Ahnika1234
Summary: Carly is on her way home from her cousins with her parents when something tragic happens. Justin just happens to stop and see her. Can Justin help Carly recover what she has seen and help her find love on the way to healing?
1. Chapter 1

Finally! Today we finally get to go back home. We have been at my cousin's house in Edmonton for at least 2 weeks. So there is 4 year old Tina, then 10 year old Georgina, and 12 year old Jason. I love them all I truly do, but they are all so annoying and they won't leave me alone. But now we are on our way home on our 6 hour drive back to Saskatoon.

We all say our goodbyes and head off to Tim Hortons for some breakfast. My parents order what they want then I order a chocolate chip muffin and an iced cappuccino, my favourite.

We have been driving for about 3 hours, my mom's asleep and my dad is listening to his iPod so I ask my dad trying to get his attention, how much longer till we are home. He doesn't respond so I ask him again. Nothing. So I rip out his headphone and he looks back at me and he swerve's big time but then get back to the right side of the road. It was weird how my mom was still asleep.

"What!" He yells at me.

"I was just wondering how much time till we are home." I said innocently.

"Three more hours, now let me drive!"

"Okay sorry."

We keep driving, but after a half an hour later I fell asleep.

*an hour later*

I wake up to the car horn blaring and my dad yelling as he swerved into a ditch. His air bag and my mom's airbag went off with a crash. When we fell into the ditch we hit a tree and a branch went straight through the windshield and into my dad's chest. All the broken glass cut my mom's arms and her face. I was perfectly unharmed. I got out of my seat and went up to the front to encourage my dad to stay alive.

"Daddy, please. Please stay awake! I love you! Don't go! Not now!" I whispered softly to my dad.

"Carly, honey. I can`t, this is my time." He paused taking a long breath. "I love you." After he said that his eyes closed ever so slowly.

At this time I was sobbing and I couldn't stop. "Daddy!" I yelled knowing he couldn't hear me. Maybe he was right, maybe this was his time. I turned over to my mom.

Her eyes were also closed. I looked down to her chest and saw a large piece of glass in the left side of her chest. "Mommy!" I screamed. "Don't go! Please!"

I was sobbing. I went back into the backseat curling up into a ball crying my eyes out not knowing what to do. It was still light out. I guessed it was about 11 am, so I walked out onto the highway to see if any cars were coming.

None were.

I then sat on the side of the road waiting. Waiting for someone to drive by. Someone to help me, in any way possible.

I was sitting on the side sobbing for a long time. I didn't know how long, I assumed a long time because it was starting to get dark out. I gave up all hope in someone helping me.

Just then, right when I gave up I saw lights becoming closer and closer. I stood up. My heart was racing. I started waving insanely at the vehicle that was coming closer. About 50 feet away it started slowing down. I noticed that it was an RV. Someone came out but I couldn't tell who with all the tears that have been in my eyes.

The stranger came up to me and I fell into their arms crying. "Hey! Hey! Shhh. It's okay, I'm here. Everything will be okay. Just tell me what happened."

"We – driving – crashed – ditch – dead!" I couldn't speak very well due to my sobbing.

"What?" the stranger said with worry in their voice. I noticed that the stranger was a boy due to the deepness of his voice.

I took his over to the ditch and pointed over to our car. "Oh my god! Here stay right here." He sat me down on the ground and ran back into the RV and got a woman that came and sat by my hugging me and trying to calm me down. Then the boy got another man to come out and look at the car in the ditch.

Everything was going so fast I couldn't tell what was happening. I heard sirens wailing then I looked up to see police and an ambulance surrounding the premises. The woman took me inside the bus and said, "Darling are you okay?"

Her arms still around me I said, "No, I am not okay. My parents are dead and here I am unharmed! I can't believe I didn't even get hurt! This is entirely my fault!" I said sobbing into her arms.

"Shh. Its okay, everything will be alright. Hang on a second." She said leaving me on the couch inside the bus curling myself into a ball. "Justin!" she yelled outside. "Come here!"

"Yeah mom?"

"Do you know this girl?" She asked him in a worried tone.

"I don't know. Hang on." He paused picking my head up placing me in a sitting position placing my head on his shoulder. "Hey baby, what's your name?"

"Carly." I said simply.

"Last name?"

"Smith."

He gasped. "Carly? This is Justin, I was in your gym class all through high school. Do you remember me?"

"Justin?" I said looking up at him crying. Once I recognized him I threw my arms around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope its okay if I start using different point of views its just I want to write Justin's side too.**

**Chapter 2**

Carly's Point of view

Justin was warm. His arms were wrapped tightly around me. He was rubbing my back while I cried into his chest. "Shh. It's okay. You are going to be alright."

"I really don't think it will be." I honestly said looking up to him.

"So what even happened?" he asked me looking nervous for my reaction.

I took a deep breath and said, "I don't even know. I was sleeping then I woke up to my dad laying on the horn, then we swerved into a ditch." My voice was breaking from the tears forming in the eyes and my throat was tightening trying to hold back the tears. "Then the next thing I know we were lying in the ditch with the front of the car smashed into the tree." I paused. "The tree branch went through the window and went into my dad's chest and glass shattered and it cut my mom a lot." I started balling.

He hugged me and kissed the top of my head. He didn't say anything.

I looked up at him and tears were starting to form in his eyes. Seeing him about to cry made me cry even more.

"Shh baby. Everything will be alright. I promise you." He said softly the tears in his eyes daring to fall over. I couldn't look at him anymore; I didn't want to cry anymore.

I cried myself to sleep in Justin's arms in his bus.

Justin's Point of view

I cannot believe that Carly had just gone through all of this. It just makes me sick. I am going to do something. I'm not sure what yet but I will.

Carly was sleeping in my arms; I could feel her breathing on my chest. It was so quiet in the bus that I could hear her heartbeat. Everyone was outside dealing with the vehicle that was now in the ditch.

It had been a couple of hours since I brought Carly into my bus and she had fallen asleep. 30 minutes after she had fallen asleep so had I and I was woken by someone walking onto the bus. It was a woman that seemed to be in her mid 30 and she had the same nose and same eyes as Carly. It must've been Carlys aunt.

"Hey, are you Justin?" She asked walking towards us.

"Yeah I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Carrie, Carlys aunt. I drove out here as soon as your mother called me."

"It's nice to meet you." I stood up slightly making sure not to wake Carly up to shake her hand. "Thank you so much for coming here. Carly really needs her family."

"I know who wouldn't. Can I wake her up?" she asked.

"Yeah she's been sleeping for a couple hours."

"Carly, honey. Wake up please." She stroked her hair and shook her arm slightly and she opened her eyes.

"Aunt Carrie? Is that you?" She asked sitting up slightly squinting her eyes at the light.

"Yeah honey it is. Come here." She said holding her arms out for her to hug her. Carly stood up slowly and tears started falling from her eyes as she hugged her aunt.

"I can't believe your here." She was crying very hard now. Carrie was rubbing her back soothing her as she cried on her shoulder.

**Sorry its kinda short and thank you for your patients.**

**Keep reading and if you have any suggestions just say so:)**

**Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**omg. sorry! that took waaaaaay too long! but here it is! dont be too mad (:**

**Chapter 3**

Carlys Point of view

I was crying into aunt Carries shoulder when I looked back to see Justin smiling and walking off the bus. I looked back at Carrie and said "I don't know what to do. Where do I go now?"

"You can come live with us! We have a guest room and it has its own walk in closet and your own bathroom!"

"Wow. That is amazing. I don't know though." I sighed and melted into my chair.

"What don't you know?" She asked sounding confused.

"I don't know," I paused, "could I just think about it?"

"Yeah, for sure! Take your time." As she said that she walked out of the trailer. I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes.

Just as I was about to fall asleep Justin walked up beside me and said, "Hey baby."

"Hey, thanks for waking me up. I was just about to fall asleep." I said lightly hitting his arm.

He looked at me and smiled. "I'm sorry." He paused, "So what did your aunt say?"

"She said that I could move in with her, but I'm not sure that I want to. Her kids drive me insane!"

"Oh how old are they?"

"There is 4 year old Tina, then 10 year old Georgina, and 12 year old Jason. Whenever I'm over there it's always Carly! Carly! Carly! I don't know if I could handle that. Cause you know I am on only child now."

"What do you mean now?"

"Well my 18 year old brother was at a party and he was the responsible one to not drink so he could drive his friend's home. But then when they were driving some drunk driver hit them as they were pulling out of the driveway to go home." I paused taking a huge breath, "It's not that hard for me to talk about because I know that he would never drink and drive and be irresponsible. He was the best brother ever." With that I cried. "Never mind, I dont want to talk about it."

"Awe baby, come 'ere." He pulled me into his chest and let my tears flow onto his shirt. He was rubbing my back when he said, "It's okay, you know I used to have a little sister." (I know he already has a sister but I just wanted him to not have one)

I looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, she was born with a serious disease and it wouldn't be cured. So she died three days after she was born." He squeezed me tight and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry Justin."

"It's okay. At least I know not to take advantage of having siblings." He smiled at me when he said that.

I put my face back into his shirt and closed my eyes.

Justin's point of view

I wonder if my mom would let her stay at our house. I will have to ask her. "Carly I will be right back I promise!" As I said that I left the bus leaving Carly on the couch by herself.

I walked right up to my mom and bluntly said, "Can Carly stay at our house?"

"Uhmm.. Why Justin? Doesn't she have her aunt that she can live with?" Pattie asked confused.

"Yeah but she says she can't stand her cousins, they won't leave her alone. And I don't think thats good for her after what she's been through." I stared at my mom hoping that she would say yes.

"You make a valid point." She paused, took a deep breath and said, "Fine. She can come on the last week of the tour and then I will have to think about it."

"Thank you mom! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said while I gave her a big hug. With that I ran back into the bus.

I was freaking out, but I had to calm myself down. "Hey Carly, how would you like to stay with me and my family for a while?" I smiled.

Her face dropped. I think it was out of shock. I hope it was.

Carly's point of view

What did he just say? Did he just ask me if I wanted to stay with him? Hell yes I do! I dont want to stay with those little monsters!

My body wasnt catching up with my mind, it was still shocked. "Is that a no?"

I shook my head and jumped off the couch and into his arms. he wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Yes?"

"Hell yes!" I whispered back. His arms were tightly around me and he brushed my hair back and kissed my head.


End file.
